vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goo Cop
|-|Goo Cop= |-|Golden Goo Cop= Summary Frank Wrinkleburd was an ordinary carpenter up until the day he was abducted and experimented on by aliens. The otherworldly captors hoped to turn Frank into a specimen of their own species, but their technology malfunctioned, transforming Frank into a monster made of slime instead. After escaping his abductors, he found his way back to his family. However, not only did they fail to recognize him, but they too were soon kidnapped and turned into slime monsters by the same aliens as a form of revenge. Frank sought out the help of Axe Cop, who gave him a place on his team, thereby giving Frank the new alias: Goo Cop. After first aiding Axey with some missions and tasks of his own, the team made their way aboard the aliens' spacecraft. It was in the ensuing fight that Goo Cop met his unfortunate demise when struck by a weapon the aliens had manufactured specifically to kill beings of Goo Cop's physiology. Fortunately, not too long after this incident, Axe Cop was able to use the Magic Pencil Gun to not only revive Frank but bring him back better than ever in the form of Golden Goo Cop. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely 4-B | At least High 5-A, likely 4-B Name: Frank Wrinkleburd, Goo Cop Origin: Axe Cop Gender: Male Age: At least 1000000 years old Classification: Goo creature Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (All Types), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Body Control, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Can turn into "anything he wants"), Regeneration (Low-High), Flight (Has transformed into a rocket and a creature resembling a flying manta ray), Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (His slime enters the brain and takes control of it), Telescopic Vision (Demonstrated here) |-|Golden Goo Cop=As before, plus Fusionism (Fused with Junior Cobb), Absorption and Resistance to Absorption Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Fought alongside Axe Cop and against the same enemies.) | At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively FTL with FTL reactions (Consistently kept pace with the likes of Axe Cop and Ralph Wrinkles. Reacted to an attack from Tu and Bu) Lifting Strength: At least Class P, likely Stellar (Should be comparable to Axe Cop) Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Can fight against the same opponents as Axe Cop and Evil Goo Cobb, who was demonstrated to be equal to himself.) | At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Likely more durable than before) Stamina: Virtually limitless (Granted this by his unique physiology) Range: Standard melee range to several meters depending on size, hundreds of meters with Goo Gun Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Frank demonstrated combat prowess on par with the likes of Team Axe Cop and had a grasp on his own new abilities mere moments after being turned into Goo Cop. Having been a carpenter prior to his abduction, he should be knowledgeable in that field as well.) Standard Tactics: Goo Cop's most commonly used offensive strategy involves firing a large glob of the substance of which his body is composed at his target, which then makes its way towards, seeps into, and takes control of their brain. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | Golden Goo Cop Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Axe Cop Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4